Every Other Day
by countrybutterfly
Summary: Two opposing ideas is hard enough, but can Aaron handle two opposing realities. Contians both Canon AND AU


So, I'm back with a new story and because everyone who read 'Mistakes We Make' was kind enough to support my putting Aaron with an original character for the sake of realism. Well, I wanted to say thank you by giving everyone what they wanted; the only problem was half wanted Aaron with Adam the other half wanted him with Jackson…so how to appease both? This is my answer: I take reality and play with it. (I realized after I wrote this sounds sort inspired by a 'Doctor Who' episode [Amy's Choice, to be specific], which was completely unintentional, but to avoid any issue lets clear it up: I don't own that programme, _**in fact I do not own any show including but not limited to Emmerdale, and every other television programme out there in existence. If I did you would be watching my stories play out on air and not reading them cross the Internet. **_Good, now that I have stated the obvious lets move on:

Alright bare with me, this is what **everyone **needs to know about the STORY:

1. This is takes place in **BOTH** canon and AU

2. Because of this AU will have the Emmerdale we know turned on its head, so the background isn't the same in those chapter as well as characters acting differently then we're used to

3. It does involve some audience participation, so its important that if you have an opinion or something you want to see or you find anything confusing it is essential you **tell me.**

4. This contains **SLASH** (personally that's a bit like telling me that the carton of milk may contain milk, but covering everything.)

Next, if you didn't read my other Emmerdale fic, no worries, it in absolutely no way relates to this one…so no need to scramble back there and read that one. There is just one thing you should know: I'm American…why this is important, you make ask:

1. Emmerdale doesn't air in my corner of the world, so I don't know the entire background of all the characters, but I am working on it.

2. Since I'm in the mood for stating the obvious: I'm not entirely familiar with locations, and local history, or vocabulary such as slang. I'll do my best…but if you see anything out of place…_let me know_

3. Most importantly what this means to you is just remember I am upwards of 8 hours behind depending on where you are reading this from, so I simply ask for patience.

4. I'm sure there was something else but I don't remember it at the moment...so...

Patience, which I should be thanking you all now for reading that epically lengthy author's note…now on with the show…I mean, ….story.

* * *

**Prologue, or: The Reason that Causes the Split**

Aaron shouldn't have been surprised that this is what was happening; he had almost been waiting for it, but when it can it still took him off guard. He could barely make it out into the waiting room due to his eyesight blurring and his hear pounding hard enough against his chest he was sure if he took another breath it would jump right out of him. As the mechanic made it out to the waiting room he only felt more guilty as Paddy moved toward him in alarm. The panic attack was taking over and he couldn't handle it; he was too exhausted, too streessed, and overwhelmed to fight it or to follow Paddy's instructions trying to calm his breath. More than anything he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to listen because he had listened when Jackson had told him it wasn't his fault. Aaron had never fully believed it but he had listened. Now Jackson had figured him out: Aaron was the entire reason the other man was lying that bed unable to move. When the words came out of Jackson's mouth Aaron had stayed, but he just didn't have the strength to fight the words that followed telling him to leave. He had managed to stay stoic until the hallway, until the waiting room. Now everything had given way to the panic attack as the world went black around him.

* * *

**Chapter One, or: The Chapter in Which Aaron Livesy enters the World of (the other-ish) Aaron Livesy**

Slowly consciousness crept in, waking Aaron's mind before he was willing to open his eyes. Processing the sounds around him it became clear he was no longer at the hospital. He could hear a shower running nearby and assumed it was Paddy waiting for him to come to. An alarm began to blare from beside him causing him to instinctively throw his arm over to silence the car-horn like sound. He began to blink away the sleep finally opening his eyes to see he was in his room, well it was his room as much as it wasn't. Before he could process all the differences the sound of the shower ceased and a familiar voice called out, "Aaron, babe, you awake yet?"

Shock made his eyes grow wide, the voice was most definitely did _not_belong to Paddy, he almost swore it was...but he quickly tossed that idea out of his mind. Suddenly convinced this was some sort of sick joke he made to fly out of the bed, but funny thing happened; his legs stayed put while his upper body cooperated a little too well. With unbalance momentum Aaron fell out of the bed and slammed on to the wooden floor below. Angry, his mind reeled trying to figure out what exactly was going on. He had been at hospital in Jackson's room, the words Jackson had practically screamed at him, the leaving, the panic attack; that's what he was sure had happened. However, as e went over every moment other thougts appeared, memories he did not remember: a hospital bed surrounded by Adam, his mum and Carl, in the Hotten Police waiting area argueing with Nathan Wylde, talking to Adam's parents, the jewelry shop in town. He squeezed his eyes shut as he told himself it was all just a dream still he opened his eyes to find himself still lying on floor unable to get up, his attention diverted upwards.

Sparked, most likely, by Aaron's rather loud fall out of the bed the bedroom door swung open to reveal that Aaron had in fact recognized the voice from the show. Standing at the door, was a towel-clad Adam Barton with panic written all over his face. Sighing in exasperation, as if this hadn't been the first time it had happened Adam started to Aaron and helped off the floor, "You know your stubborn streak is one of the many things I love about you, but after five years I thought...well, never mind, I'm not about to start that up again. You didn't hit yourself, did you?" Aaron was thrown off by the whole situation and his confusion paralyzed any reaction as the Adam before him broke into a broad smile, "Not trying to get out of this mysterious 'romantic' secret plan of yours for tomorrow night, are you?"

"Tomorrow night? What are you on about?" Aaron managed.

Concern once again fleeted across Adam's face but he kept smiling, "Very funny, Aaron, you can stop now before you go any further." But thesmile died as he saw confusion didn't leave Aaron's face, "Come on Aaron, this isn't funny." The farmer pulled away, "Not again, you did hit your head when you fell...if I find out this is becuase of what that thug of a builder did...I swear I'll..." Cautiously he addressed Aaron, "Let me make a few calls, and then we'll get this sorted, I promise, babe." He set a stack of clothes next to Aaron, pausing to kiss the top of his head before leaving with a mobile and clothes of his own.

Aaron struggled a little with getting dressed, but there was the strange sense of deja vu washed over him again. He kept quiet listening to Adam's voice carry from the hallway,

"Shadrach, yeah, its Adam...yeah, I think its happened again...no, he hasn't said that much, but he's got that look on his face again...lunch? we'll be there...cheers...I know, I know no worrying...I will do...cheers."

Aaron expected Adam to come in the room, but there was another call as Adam's voice took a distinctly cheery voice, "Rose, what are you doing, answering the phone?...Really, well, can you put your Granddad on the phone...Hey, Dad, I won't be up...yeah...yeah, I'm sure...its just it happened after the accident and then nothing for nearly five years, now twice in six months...of course, will do...Shadrach said he would see him on lunch, see if this has anything to do with getting punched last week...Will do...Cheers, Dad. Uh, Dad, can you call down to Chas and Carl's as well, let them know...Thank you, Dad."

Adam walked in cautiously, fully clothed having apparently dressed himself with one hand while on the phone. Aaron was grateful that the distraction of Adam's bare chest was gone so he could focuse on the bizarre dream he had found himself in.

"Your granddad said he could see you in few hours, but he said I should try to fill you in, on the last five years...it helped the other two times. I'll just put the kettle on, then we'll talk, alright? Can you just get in it the right way this time?" He pulled the wheelchair closer to the bed, before the realization hit, "Do you remember how to...?"

"I can do it." Aaron responded stubbornly feeling only a little guilty as Adam went out the door. It took him a little bit and only increased his frustration on the fact that he just wanted to wake up.

By the time he made it into the kitchen there were two mugs already waiting. Adam took his time, nervous, "I guess I'll cover what you forgot last time." He paused and Aaron just looked him expectantly, "Well, to start with the basics...Aaron Dingle, your dad left before you were born, it was just you and your Mum until she married Carl when you were six and you've now got two younger brothers and a sister. Then we first met when we were sixteen, my family had moved to one of the farms your uncle owned. Not longer after that the Wyldes moved to town, and we hit it off with their youngest, Nathan, who was our age. Then just over five years ago, the Lambs; Daniel, Faye and their ten year old son Ryan moved to town and Jerry Walsh left his bad tempered teenage son, Jackson, when he did a runner from girlfriend Rhona. She let Jackson stay at hers, God knows why...That's when it all started off. Nathan and you had taken pity on Jackson and since we had all just turned eighteen it was my bright idea for a guys night, and Jackson wasn't too happy when the three of us out voted him, wanting to go to Bar West...its the gay bar in town." Aaron nodded. "Well, things were going well, he hadn't made a scene so Nathan and I went to get drinks only to come back to see you two having a massive row outside. Still not sure what that was about, you never have remembered many details from that night. Then we found out Ryan had stowed away in the back of the van Jackson had borrowed from his boss. On our way back to the village, you two were making jibes when an animal ran out in front of the van, Jackson swerved, and we rolled a couple of times landing on train tracks below. Nathan had broken his leg, but I was able to get him and Ryan out. Jackson was the one who realized the train was coming and that you were stuck." Adam took a breath, and Aaron had to credit the dream for being detailed because the farmer seemed upset at recounting this particular story. "He couldn't get you out, and the train had spotted the van down the line, but its a train and couldn't slow down all the way. You were in a coma for more than a week, and when you woke up you...you were different, you kept going on about your birth Dad, and you were so angry...and couldn't remember much just going on that this was a dream and it was real. They didn't know if you'd be able to remember or to walk...and, well," He looked pointedly at the wheelchair Aaron was listening from.

"Everything fell a part a bit after that. It was found out that Ryan was Nathan's younger brother, and Faye Lamb killed her husband out of anger for all the lies, and Will Wylde was also arrested for extortion and attempted murder on Faye. Nathan's older sister was committed and Ryan was left in care of Natasha but she's never around so its really Nathan in charge. About the time you were getting out of hospital, my drug addicted older sister gave birth to a little girl, then did a runner before they found her body. I was grieving the loss of my sister and you were still grieving the fact you weren't able to walk, so somewhere along the way we just happened. Moved in here three years ago, I'd like to think we've been happy ever since."

"Everything was looking better, then about five months ago Nathan who stayed friends with Jackson, though you refused to talk to him after the accident...well, something kicked off a massive row between them and Nathan confided in you Jackson had tried to kiss him, a theory the three of us had suspected, but it wasn't like he was ever go to admit it. Then you and Nathan were making your way back to your uncle's garage to find Jackson using the building and one of the cars to try and off himself. You tried to be a hero, and in trying to help your chair got stuck. The smoke triggered something, we think...you became like you had been after the accident; angry telling me that I wasn't in love with you, that I should go back to Scarlett, who ever that is, calling your Dad, Carl, every wrong name under the sun, but like five years ago you came back after a week. Then last week, you and Nathan thought it would be a brilliant idea to try and talk to him about it...at the pub. Jackson kicked off got a punch in at Nathan and tried for another but got you instead...you've refused to file a charge, which I'm stil not entirely happy with, just for the record. Nathan on the other hand, wasn't so generous and Jackson court date is set at the week after next."

Adam was just about to say more when his mobile went off. He answered vocalizing a few affirmatives before he hung up. "I've got a errand I need to run before we get you check out...I can call some one else..There's a little more to discuss, but maybe that can wait."

"Sure, its fine, go." Aaron replied focusing on a spot on the wall behind Adam, "I need a little time."

It took a good twenty minutes before Adam was convinced before he left the house only to pop his head back in, "Now, just remember one thing...I don't go into my bedside table drawer, I'm not allowed in yours..." He trailed off with a laugh as Aaron closed the door in his face.

He rolled through the house taking a look around, now confused after Adam's story time. He had said Aaron's reality had been the dream, but that wasn't possible, was it? Sure, he had once wanted Adam, and here he had that possibility but fact was he had Jackson. No, the voice inside his mind yelled at him, the last memory of the other world was a very adamant and a very angry Jackson telling him that he didn't want Aaron, didn't want to ever see the man who had been the reason he'd never move again. The voice taunted him again as the thought came to his mind that if this dream was really so bad. So what, he couldn't walk here? Jackson was going through worse. Either reality or dream didn't seem all that exciting for Aaron, so why would he care. He'd just go along with it, hopeful that it couldn't get anymore complicated. So, Aaron Livesy, no, here he was Aaron Dingle, that's what Adam had told him went along with it smiled his part as Adam drove him to the hospital, nearly a set back in its own right when his Granddad the once alive Shadrach was still alive and in very good condition, a consultant no less, who convinced Adam not to worry and to just keep an eye out and go a Aaron's pace.

Finally the day wound down, and Aaron found himself exhausted getting ready for bed only vaguely aware of Adam's trepidation on the other side of the room before the farmer left the room a pillow and cover in hand. The deja vu feeling that had been haunting him returned in force to find that the departure hurt. Still he started to lay down, when Adam's warning about the bed side table fleeted across his memory. Opening the drawer on his side his breath nearly caught on the two items that occupied the little space. A small slip of paper with a reminder for a reservation at a restaraunt in town and a little read box. Opening his saw a simple band and he knew exactly was it all meant. His thoughts were interupted by the sound of footsteps growing. Quickly he shut the drawer and adjusted himself best he could manage before closing his eyes thinking Adam must have forgotten something. However, Adam had mad a stop at the room at the end of the hall Aaron hadn't venture into which was for the best for now, Adam had no idea what he would do if Aaron couldn't remember this detail in time. He closed the door on the white furniture occupied by a single stuffed bear before going back to his room to find Aaron already asleep. Early the farmer had every intention of giving Aaron space, but it was him who couldn't handle it, so he checked his drawer to make sure it hadn't been touch and resisted the urge to sneak over to Aaron's for a peek, then climbed in bed, slipping his arm around what he still thought be a sleeping Aaron.

"I know your in there, please remember...I love you, Aaron."

**

* * *

**

**Alright, there's that, like I said it's a bit different, but I hope you've all enjoyed it.**

**First Audience Participation Question: In the "Parallel/Dream World" would you like to see other character's perspectives (Such as Jackson, Adam and Ryan [since I flipped that story as well], etc and it will be all in the context of Aaron being the focus ) ? Just let me know in a review as well as what you think.**


End file.
